


Team Demon

by crazygirlattemptswriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Everyone lives, Gen, M/M, it's actually sort of happy i promise, team free will as demons, they're just demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlattemptswriting/pseuds/crazygirlattemptswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on earth again, the three of them, for the first time in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Demon

They're on earth again, the three of them, for the first time in years.

Dean stretches and arches his back. This body doesn't feel like his body, like his old body. It's shorter and fatter, with no muscles in it. But then again, he hadn't picked it for its weight. 

He looks in a mirror and grins as two vivid green eyes wink back at him. Sure, the skin color's a bit too pale, but why quibble over minor differences?

His grin fades as the eyes in the mirror turn black.

“We've only been back five minutes and you're already checking your looks?” questions a disbelieving voice behind him.

It's Sam, but not old Sam. This Sam has blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a deep voice. He's still infuriatingly taller than Dean, though.

“What'd you do, grab the tallest guy in town?” Dean demands.

Sam rolls his eyes. “No, jerk, I only grabbed this meatsuit because he's the brother of yours.”

Dean chuckles. “Aww, that was sweet of you, Sammy. You're still the queen of chick-flick moments after all this time.”

“Speaking of chicks-” Sam nods at the window. Striding down the street is a dark-haired woman in a trenchcoat.

“Is that Cas?” Dean demands.

“Looks like it,” Sam drawls. “Who else can wear a trenchcoat and still get you all hot and bothered?”

“Bitch,” Dean snarls as he dashes out the door.

“Cas!” Dean calls, and the woman gets closer.

“Dean,” she says, her voice light and soft but still Cas-sounding, somehow, just as Sam still sounds like Sam.

“What'd you do, find the one person in a hundred mile radius wearing a trenchcoat?” Dean teases.

Cas frowns. “Yes. Also, having only experienced life in a male vessel while serving heaven, I thought it'd be interesting to experience life in a female vessel while serving hell.”

“I can think of a few experiences to take you on while wearing her,” Dean leers, checking the vessel out. “Fuck, Cas, but you sure did pick a looker.”

“That was another reason I picked her,” Cas says, sounding proud of himself. “Unlike you.”

“Hey, what's wrong with mine? He's thirty-something and has green eyes.”

“Until they turn black,” Cas says softly.

“Yeah,” Dean says, feeling a dull ache where his heart once was, many, many years ago. “They turn black. Just like yours, just like Sammy's.”

They stand quietly for a moment, long enough that Sam finally comes out to join them.

“We should go somewhere,” Dean says, and they both nod.

Cas gets the burgers, Sam hotwires an old car, and Dean finds some old cassettes. 

It's not what it used to be. It's not a '67 Chevrolet Impala rebuilt from hand, with mixtapes as old as he was. 

But it's close. It's his brother riding shotgun and his fallen angel in the back. It's crappy gas mileage and Led Zeppelin still singing the same songs.

“So, this is it,” Dean says, cracking a grin. He can feel Sam and Cas turn to look at him.

“This is Team Demon.”


End file.
